


The end.....Or is it?

by statonn



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Emmerdale - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statonn/pseuds/statonn
Summary: Aaron love Robert...Robert loves Aaron...can they find there way back to each other can Aaron forgive Robert for what he done





	The end.....Or is it?

Aaron sit in the put drinking his pint while watching Robert with seb he think to him self he new Robert would always be a good dad his heart hurt with joy watching Robert at that moment he new he was still in love with Robert he pulled out his phone and was looking at pictures of him and Robert he wanted to be back with Robert the problem was Rebecca he didn't want to shear him with anyone he thought to him self what could he do then he got a brain wave he desisted to quested vic about there relationship. Aaron shouted vic over

Arron: So what going on with Rob and bex they seem close at the min

Vic:there not close they trying to get a long for seb you should of hear them this morning shouting at each other one min they getting along the next she having a go at him i do feel sorry for him he can't do anything right with her she blames him for everything it just so bad how she treating him and then she expect him to drop everything to have seb while she go out on the pull

A:that not fair (ringing)

V:Sorry got to go talk soon

Aaron sat there thinking about what vic had said to him so he head up to home farm

A:Is Rebecca there

C: yeh i go get her for you

Bex: What up?

A: why you treating Robert like he nothing you came a long trying to steal him and he said no over and over you manage to sleep with while he so drunk and not just that you manage to get your pregnant then use the baby as a weapon you don't deserve him to be so nice to you you'r nothing but a wast of space

Bex: your just jealous he rather sleep with me the you

A: am really not jealous of you Robert love me he never loved you was a mistake

Bex: we have a child he dose i say 

**Robert could hear Aaron and bex conversation when he was dropig seb off**

A: why can't you just a nice person for once 

Bex: because he need to suffer no one tell him no and get away with it 

A: what you on about make him suffer 

Bex: (laughing) we never slept together that night all he could talking about was you and how much he loves you i wanted to be sick he said no matter what you did how much you hurt him he always forgive you because he loves you so much and how much he put you though so he was going on about you and then passed out so i make my mind up and undressed up so when he woke up he think we had sex and guess what he bought it hook line and sinker 

A:what about seb

Bex: i was already pregnant with Ross baby but i didn't want a baby with a poor bloke so it all worked out pretty nice and Robert will never now because if you tell he wont believe the like of you anymore because he will never love you the way he love my son so it a win win   

A:you think you can get way with what you done then you got another think coming Robert might love seb more then me but when he find out he not his son he wont let you get away with it i now Robert so you wont get a way with it 

Robert: how could you do that (slap)

Aaron pulled Robert away and in to his car 

A: am sorry 

R: it not you fault it was mind i let myself get drunk and fell for all the lies am just sorry that i let her do it to us i let you walk out of my life because i new how much i hurt you and how much you could't forgive me it just brake my heart ever more now 

Aaron pull up outside the pub 

A: you coming for a drink 

R: not right now i be in the pub in about half hour get me a drink in if you like 

A: of course

Aaron walk in to the pub orders himself a pint about 10 to 15 minutes later Rebecca walk in to the pub shouting vic 

V: what up Bex 

Bex: Rob wont have seb tonight i need to go out have a few drink 

V:he properly busy 

Bex: no i just seen him in the car with Aaron so he cant be that busy he is his son 

Robert walk in the pub and over to Aaron they sit there for a few minutes before vic and bex walk over to them 

V:Why won't you have seb he is your son bex need a night out she a bad day 

A: vic just leave it he having a drink with me 

R: go on tell vic the truth 

Bex: Robert wont have seb because Aaron making him choose between him and seb 

A:no tell her the actually truth

Bex: i don't now what your talking about 

R: how am not seb father 

Bex just stormed out the pub as everyone was looking at her 

V: what going on?

R: bex made it all up said we never has sex it was all a set up to ruin me and Aaron and yes he work because Aaron hate me for for what she said we did i will never forgive myself for believing her lies i will just have to live with it 

the pub was getting busy the usual's all there Bex had come back in after finding a babysitter after a while Aaron go up and when behind the bar to ring the bell and tell the whole pub what he thought  

A:Robert we have been though so much together we listen to lies for months because we believed her we split up because of her and her lies and now we just got get on with our lives a part because so jump up cow wanted to destroy us and yes he worked but it doesn't have to we can try and make this work I wanna hold your hand forever and feel your heart beat within my palm when words have lost all meaning your lips write the music to our wordless song I wanna lay in your arms forever as the sun fades to a grey the most beautiful grey we’d ever see a most beautiful sky of grace I wanna feel your breath against my neck and find the angel from where I breathe I wanna die in your arms till forever pasts and we shall live on in heaven, you and me because Robert you are Definitely a hottie Surely a smartie Always looking dapper Epitome of a lover Oh so handsome Always so awesome In every way admirable To top it off also responsible words are just not enough Describing you is uber tough All I can say right now is that i love you i always have and always will all That I need is a hug and a whole load of kiss.

Robert walk up to Aaron and kiss him it start very slow and end up very passionate.

post of the people in the pub was wolf whistling at then while bex was crying in her wine

Aaron and Robert walk hand in hand out of the out up to the mill laughing and joking

A:i love you i always have i never stop loving you 

R:i never stop loving you i always have nothing will ever change that  

they both new in that moment they could get though anything no matter what people though at them they new there love was enough for them they new they would be spending the rest of there lives together in each other arms 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading


End file.
